


Control

by ChaoticDemon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Crack, Gen, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticDemon/pseuds/ChaoticDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vernon Dursley would do anything to protect his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at FF.Net.

_November 1st, 1981_

Vernon Dursley cautiously peered through a gap in the drapes for the fifth time in the half hour he'd been home from work. That cat was still there, sitting on the wall and gazing dispassionately at the house. Two pairs of eyes met and Vernon hastily moved away from the window, heart beating erratically.

He wasn't sure why that cat made him so nervous. Perhaps, he mused, it was the mystery of its origins. No one on Privet Drive owned a cat, and surely a stray would be be digging through the trash for food. Instead, it was sitting unmoving on the garden wall. It was strange, he decided, and strange was never good.

Dudley's shrill demand for dinner carried over from the next room and Vernon gathered his resolve. He would do anything to protect his family. Crossing the room to where the phone was, he picked up the receiver and dialed a number he had previously reserved for Mr. Across-the-Street's noisy terrier.

"Hello," said the voice on the other end, "This is Animal Control. How may I help you?"

 


End file.
